


An Android Stole My Gun

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drabble, Gen, I was trying to fit a theme, I'm sorry?, Poetry, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "An android stole my gun. Seemed fair, since I shot him."A poem by Hank.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	An Android Stole My Gun

An android stole my gun

Seemed fair, since

I shot him

Can't kill an android

So he bounced right back

And what's a bit of violence between partners?

My partner stole my gun

Then he kidnapped me

Guess I don't know

How to spot a doppelganger

Then they were both in front of me

They tussled

The gun went flying

I caught it

An android stole my gun, but

Maybe I should have let him keep it

I shot the wrong one

I thought it would be fine

Shot the second one while I was at it

Thought he could come back again

But

His model was discontinued

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know 😅


End file.
